I love the whole world
by master of gray
Summary: The Autobots take turns singing I love the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

_Gray loves the whole world or at least most of it.- I remember seeing the Discovery Channel promotion commercial for the first time years ago and thinking how catchy it was. The astronauts, the scientists, and everyone else singing about what made the world awesome to them, it just made me feel so good to hear it, a smile would be across my face. But it wasn't till I got into transformers that I started hunting the jingle down on YouTube. Like the dedicated fan that I was I attended to see all the recent commercials that had any transformers promotions or attachments, so basically almost every fast food commercial and movie advertisements I could find on the net. For those who don't know how this relates in the second version of the songs the Autobot leader Optimus Prime sings in the chorus of I love the whole world._

_About a week ago I was really down in the gloom so I uploaded this discovery promotion on my laptop and watched it a few times to bring my mood and after watching the second version that had Optimus singing in it this idea for a fanfic came to mind and now I'm uploading the first chapter to it on FFnation._

_The first chapter is for the Rescue Bots but if everything goes well I plan on adding three more chapters alongside this one with each one focusing on a different TF universe. The other three I will eventually write about our Prime, Animated, and IDW but until then I hope you find this one funny, cute, and inspiring._

_Disclaimer: I own this like I own the rings of Saturn._

I Love the Whole World

They both had wanted some peace and quiet, just a little time away from the firehouse. So Blades and Boulder had quietly excused themselves from their human and Autobot friends and had token one of the underground tunnels to get out for a breath of fresh air. The orbital cycle had been a whirlwind of emergency calls, texts, and one flag down, that every rescue bot and worker had tried to accommodate for with patients, honor, compassion, and sensitivity.

But upholding all four especially on those days of difficulty can be rather hard. And every person in the team could feel the strain and pull of stress on their nerves. So when the day was finally done and everybody went to do what they did to unwind the two gentlest of the giants decided to go take a walk and stroll off their anxieties. Choosing the path most traveled out of favoritism by the two, the bots traveled silently enjoying the quiet they had so little of that entire day.

Soon the hard ground they each dropping their pads on shifted into sand as the pair exited the tunnels on a peacefully secluded beach. This side of the island was mostly unused. No wooden docks gray and creaky from years of feet and elements. No box shaped concession stands waiting for visitors, just sand and ocean for as far as they could see. Walking closer to the water the pair found a comfortable place to stop only a few yards away from the clapping sea. Taking a sandbar as a seat Blades sat on the beach with one leg laid out straight and the other pulled up till the knee strut bent and the heel of his pad touched his thigh with his left arm resting on his knee.

Boulder on the other hand just stood peacefully with his arms laxed at his side. Both steered out over the jet colored ocean. Letting out a tense sigh into the salty breeze Boulder spoke softly. "Today was tough." Nodding his head in agreement Blades murmured in a knowing tone at his friend's words before speaking himself. "Yeah today was extra hard. But that's O.K. We didn't have to do it alone and we got all the work done."

Suddenly the dark clouds in the sky thinned and shining low just above the horizon was the full Moon. The two bots looked at it in wonder. The Moon was pale tonight or rather the shade of ivory tower soft powdered snow, it also had a bright translucent halo wrapped around its curves getting it a heavenly like presence to it. Boulder smiled to himself and thought of his fondness for the earth's Moon.

The moons of his home world Cybertron had always been pretty as they hung in there orbit. But the Moon of earth was different, it always seem to be full of surprises. In a single lunar cycle the Moon of this planet the Autobots inhabited now could change color and phases from night to night, making each side of it different. He also loved all the diverse knowledge there was to know, it seemed like every culture on this world all had their own stories, names, and beliefs about the moon.

That thought left Boulder feeling charmed and comforted knowing that despite the huge gaps in people there still could be one think that could be the same. Looking at his friend for a brief moment the green autobot cheerfully spoke. "Did you know and Graham told me this one that there's said to be a man on the Moon." Nodding his helm slightly in Boulder's direction Blades smiled warmly and replied to his friend with a bit of knowledge he knew. "Yes. Dani told me to, but she also told me that on nights when the Moon is it like it is now fill and pale and surrounded by a circle of light that the lady of the Moon the man of the moon's wife is powdering her face and that's why the Moon come so close to the surface of the ocean so she can watch yourself in the placid reflection of the water as she's putting on her makeup."

Boulder grinned big and both bots turned back to look at the scenery. Inhaling softly Boulder said his next words with content in his voice. "This world is just amazing." The helicopter felt his fondness for their new home in continued where his friend had left off. "It is isn't, kinda makes you want to break into a song?" both bots looked at each other and grinned. With each of the two taking turns to sing the lyrics and the pair singing the chorus together Boulder started first.

_I love the mountains._

_I love the Moon at night. _

_I love shriek parades._

_I love morning dew._

_I love the whole world._

_And all its sights and sounds._

_Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-yah-da._

_I love the oceans._

_I love chocolate snickerdoodles._

_I love cats and dogs._

_I love papery._

_I love the whole world._

_And all its craziness._

_Boom-de-yah-da ,boom-de-yah-da._

_I love snowballs._

_I love morning mist._

_I love human people._

_I love all of this._

_I love the whole world._

_It's such a brilliant place._

_Boom-de-ah-de, boom-de-ah-de._

After Blades and Boulder had finished their song Boulder stared up at the Moon and said. "I think this world is just amazing."


	2. Chapter 2:Prime

_Chapter Two: Prime_

_Disclaimer: I don't own scrap._

Boredom wasn't the word for it was more along the lines of loneliness. It had been two weeks since the instant with the Insecticon and Tox-En and Bulkhead was still confined to the medical bay. Rolling from his right side to his back the green wrecker stared up at the ceiling with dull eyes and kitted brows. He knew he needed the berth rest, he knew but he hated this feeling of wasting time and been a drain on the team.

Seeing he missed all the patrols or endless hard work wasn't worded right but it was the feeling of contributing to the cause and of not being a burden that he wished he could fulfill. But above all he missed Miko. The last time he had seen her in person was not long after he had woken up from stasis and then she had been more concerned with being his drill sergeant then fawning over his welfare.

Now she only visited a little bit and a lot of it was when he was in recharge and his autobot friends would update him on his well wishers. He wanted to go outside. His favorite duty on his regiment was the drive to and from picking up Miko from school or house. A clank soft but still noticeable touched Bulkhead's audios, raising his head up slightly just a enough to look over his round mid section and down the length of his body across the room to wear Ratchet was busy toy ailing.

The Doctor was putting tools of his trade away before walking to the main computer console for the omega outpost and started typing on it. Letting his head back down the injured warrior remember that all his other comrades were busy on missions, leaving him and the medic the only ones in the silo. Returning to his previous thoughts Bulkhead wondered on what he and Miko would be doing if he wasn't on medical leave. Thinking of his normal routine he probably be driving through the local suburbia.

Today's earth cycle was called Tuesday and on the day beach week Miko's host dad would go out and begin mowing the lawn. Tightening and relaxing his jaw cables the wrecker thought to himself on how much he loved the smell of fresh cut grass. The sharp crisp sent with a damp touch to it was so refreshing and he loved to inhale it deeply whenever he drove through the neighborhood or lawn maitents was being done.

But the cut grass wasn't Bulkhead's only favored smell he also loved the blissful aroma of fresh brewed coffee, even liked the sound that coffee made when it was making. A soft pulse of longing throbbed in his spark there was so much about his new home he wanted to get back to being a part of. Music, movies, trees, birds, sights, and sounds were all just ten percent of what he cared for on this planet. Signed softly at his dilemma Bulkhead's audio caught again Ratchet's activity on the other side of the room. The Doctor harshly and swiftly typed across the green keyboard as he wrote up his reports on the days supplies, events, and Medical Care to be saved and filed away.

Watching Ratchet from across the room the green giant had a thought popped into his processor. Without setting up Bulkhead looked over at his friend and in a town mixed with reluctances and curiosity he spoke up to the ambulance to first see if he was listening. "Hey…Ratchet." The wrecker called out. "Yeah." The Doctor replied in a manner of way that seemed to say he was only less than have listening.

Flexing his vents Bulkhead herded his guts and continued on with his question. "Do you like anything on or about earth?" the warrior braced himself he knew that the Doctor's feelings about being on earth had been then a little touchy. Looking from his work screen and at his ward the medical officer let his charges question sink in. "Do I like earth." He echoed to himself. "Yes Ratchet do you like planet earth?"

Ratchet's eyes circled around the room as he thought his answer over. He surmised that he did like this planet at least a little. "Yes. I do like this planet a little bit." Was the medic's simple reply. Bulkhead would have been laying it he said he wasn't surprised, he had honestly thought that the ambulance would say no. Sitting up slowly on the berth. "Really Ratchet. What about earth do you like?" the wreckers said in a cheerful way.

The Autobot's MO was again to add a blank, he knew he liked earth he could feel it in the center of his spark a strong sense of fondness for their Foster world. Putting his chin between his thumb and forefinger in a gesture of thought Ratchet answered. "Landscape and the scenery." Bulkhead nodded his head slowly in it knowledge meant of the ambulances reply. For a few minutes of the base was quite Ratchet return to his work and Bulkhead was peaceful for the time but that moment passed and the green wrecker's restlessness began to itch again. "Ratchet." He said simply. "Yes Bulkhead." The MO sent back slightly more annoyed now than he had been earlier.

"Will he sang a song with me?"

"What!?" Was Ratchet quick reply.

"You want me… Us to sing a song together, I bet it's a human when is it." Bulkhead nodded his head up and down enthusiastically. "Yeah it's called I love the whole world. It's a duet that means we sing it together. Oh Ratchet it a really great song you sing about what you love about earth." Ratchet's face was almost cartoonish except there was no humor in his expression.

"There is no way. I may like something's on this planet but that's where I draw the line, and besides I'm a Doctor not an entertainer I can't carry a note." Undeterred Bulkhead continued with his convincing. "Aah com on Ratche your voice isn't that bad, granted not as handsome Optimus but then we're not comparing. Come on say yes you won't be making music alone deal had me with you. I can start off first, we can take turns and sing the chorus together. It'll be fun."

Ratchet flatly said. "No"

"Please."

"No"

"Please."

"No"

"Please!"

"That pleading is very undetermined up you, you know that right." The medic commented.

"All right all right all tell you what if you sing this song with me Doc bot I'll leave you long for the rest of the day. Is that OK with you." The medic raised an eyebrow at the wrecker questionly. "Only once and then you'll get back to resting and me back to working."

"Yes Ratchet"

"OK. But a only wants."

"Yahoo! All right Ratchet I'll go first."

"Be my guest."

_I love the mountains._

_I love the clear blue skies._

_I love green crickets._

_I love welders of any size._

_I love the whole world._

_So many things to say._

_Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da._

_I love rock and roll._

_I love quiet nights._

_I love monster trucks._

_I love finishing my work on time._

_I love the whole world._

_No place I'd rather be._

_Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da._

_I love paint brushes._

_I love full restful sleeps._

_I love dirt roads. _

_I love keeping things neat._

"_Ratchet" I love the whole world and being part of it._

_Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da._

20 minutes had passed since the two had finished their duet and Bulkhead laid resting comfortably in deep recharge. Ratchet still working at the console stop what he was doing for a brief moment and looked over at his sleeping patient. A warm glow filled him up as he watched his friend rest and remembered the song they had sung together less than half an hour ago. Still not sure how someone like Bulkhead could get him into singing such a ridiculous human musical rant like the one they had done together. The warmth in his chassis grew deeper and a light gentle smile spread on his face and as he turned back to his chores he whispered softly the honest answer to Bulkhead's question.

"Yes Bulkhead I really do like the earth."

The End.

_Did you like I hope so sorry for taking so long on this and for any grammar mistakes that might be found._

_Don't be shy gimme your FYI._


	3. Chapter 3 Animated

_Chapter 3 Animated_

_Disclaimer: I own this like I own a plot on the Moon and you know if I owned a plot of land on the Moon there would be a amusement park up their._

Detroit was beautiful in the autumn, with its lush Parks and its sprawling forests surrounding the city and suburbs, ball was a gorgeous time of year for the metropolis. Unlike last season where the weather was untimely warm this come around the climate met its well liked stereotype perfectly. With the thousands upon thousands of trees turning brown, yellow, red, and pumpkin orange as well as the brisk clean air the residence of Detroit found it hard to stay inside.

Grand Circus Park was filled with joggers, children, and people just enjoying the scenery. So it was a bit surprising to know that at Autobot HQ the biggest nature enthusiast of the team had secluded himself up at the factory. Prowl sat crossed legged on the concrete floor of their living room somewhere between the coffee table and TV. His optics were off lined and his hands each had a place on one bent knee and a painfully straight back was his meditation posture.

It was odd to see the ninja inside on such a charming day but here he was enjoying the rare treat of having the base all to himself for a while. Typically the cybertronian nature lover preferred complete quiet when meditating so as to focus on his inner processor but today was different instead of silence was the gentle hypnotic military of whale songs. Inhaling deeply and slowly letting the air roll through his gears Prowl listened to the soothing tones of this underwater choir.

It was only a little more than a week ago that he got so interested into these aquatic mammals. It all started with his fascination with birds. Not long after settling into their new lives on earth Prowl had seen these incredible creatures one day while he had been sightseeing at the park. In all of Cybertron only two things flew airships and Decepticons, so it stunned the cyber-warrior that on this tiny on the other side of the universe planet the gift of flight was a birthright to these small tear dropped shaped fragile beings.

Prowl became captivated and spent much of his free time in places where birds lived watching, studying, and listening. He learned that most species of birds communicated by singing via coos, chips, and whistles. The ninja bot thought it was charming a even though the songs that birds made sounded more like windshield wipers on dried glass he still thought it was delightful to think there was a species a creature out there that spoke to each other in songs. Caught up in that concept Prowl asked his human friend Sari if there was any other animal on earth that spoke to one another by singing and she had told him about whales.

In his learning about marine life the research he had read had blossomed into a newfound appreciation and respect for the creatures of earth. Not once would he have ever imagined not even in his wildest thoughts that an organic could grow as big as what he had read about whales. The Humpback and Blue whale were some of the biggest organics on the planet with the Humpback measuring links of between 39 and 52 feet and a body weight of around 79.000 pounds. The Blue whale was even more impressive coming in around 98 feet from one end to the other making for a incredibly large creature. That was larger than most autobot starpods. A total of 88 known species existed in the earth's oceans and rivers.

Some were small and others big, some had teeth and others had thick brushes in their mouths called baleen. And others lived their entire existence either in troops or solitary. But regardless of the species proves they all sung. For love, for hunting, for communicating they all spoke through songs.

And so now Prowl sat in the living area of the autobot base listening to a CD of whale songs that Sari had burned for him. There was a pause in the CD as it came to an end of its soundtrack listening before starting from the top again. Prowl sat patiently waiting for the sound system in the TV to start playing his whale recordings once more inhaling deeply to start in other round of breathing exercises. A minute passed and the singing hadn't started over again, at that moment the meditate thought nothing of it just the CD player been slow until. Boom Yaaahhh!

T he cyber ninja nearly bolted out of his armor at the sudden change in music and volume. Jumping to his pads and turning on a heel Prowl looked in the direction of the couch and who stood smiling behind it. Bumblebee posed proudly with one hand on his hip and the other holding loosely the remote for the TV. An energon vain began to throb slightly in Prowl's temple as he looked at his yellow irritation and then spoke. "Bumblebee what your malfunction?" the former police bot rang out over the pounding stereo system.

A smart aft smile spread itself across the yellow bug's face. "Just changing the music that's all." Prowl grant his dentia in anger. "I was meditating Bumblebee could you put my CD back on." The little piece breaker's optic brows cheat at the top of his head just before he replied with a question mark at the end. "Music! What was it monks humming or furors chanting in Latin?" Growling at the scouts teasing the cyber ninja answered back with a snap in his voice. "My music happens to be a recording of Humpback whale songs. So if you could please put it back on." Bumblebee looked at his bot mate like he had tried to tell a bad joke well. "Wait you mean all that high pitched moaning and groaning I heard when I first came into base. That is what you were listening to singing fish?"

"Whales are not fish I'll have you know! Their mammals they breathe air and are warm blooded and give live birth. There also intelligent and even believed to be sentient like you and me. So please know the difference." The black and gold autobot scolded. "And besides I don't think that pounded, grind, and screaming is music either." Bumblebee's mouth fell agape at Prowl's dismissal of his soundtrack choice as real music. "And I'll have you know shinobi bot that Slash Monkey is the loudest, wildest, and they're for greatest rock band there is! Besides I'm not the only one who thinks so, Sari likes them to."

Lifting a eyebrow at the mention of the Sumdac child's interest in such heavy ear popping lead poisoning music a brash of concern combed through him on how she got a liking to such a goth band. "My I ask where are little Sari got a hold of that glass cracking audio entertainment that has both of your minds warped." Smiling lightly at his friends misplaced concerns Bumblebee calmly answered. "That's simple a friend Sari made through Facebook who lives in Nevada introduced her to the stuff."

Heaving a heavy sigh in tired frustration Prowl rubbed the back of his helm before saying. "Is there nothing else on earth you like other than this?" The bottling looked slightly offended at his teammate for evening asking a question that made him look like he was ignorant. In an angry stutter the yellow scout replied. "Of course there is, there's lots of stuff about earth I like!" Still questioning Prowl continued. "Such as."

"Will, will, will what about you?" Bumblebee slightly flustered asked. "Do you like anything about earth ninja bot or is your list of likes is as short as Ratchet's fuse."

Now it was Prowl's turned to feel insulted. "I happen to be very worldly and have many likes here on earth."

"Really!"

"Really!"

A sharp crackle could be heard as both shot lightning at each other. Finally Bee spoke up. "If I like stuff on earth and you like stuff on earth how the help we both sing I Love The Whole World together." The cyber-ninja cocked his optic brows. "You mean the one with the astronauts?" Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah that one me and Sari both have it on our ipods. You can go first and I can go second and we can sing the chorus together. OK ready."

_I love the mountains._

_I love the neon lights. _

_I love the tree frogs._

_I love this city sights._

_I love the whole world._

_And all its sights and sounds._

_Bomm-de-yah-da,boom-de-yah-da._

_I love the forest._

_I love radio shack._

_I love the winter frost._

_I love playing video games._

_I love the whole world._

_And all its craziness._

_Boom-de-yah-da,boom-de-yah-da._

_I love the oceans._

_I love captain D's._

_I love the marine life._

_I love furbys._

_I love the whole world it's such a brilliant place._

_Boom-de-yah-da,boom-de-yah-da._

The chorus was finished and both bots steered at each other with heated waiting on you looks. A few moments passed before finally as if on cue the deep red spread across their faces as they realized how silly and for one uncool they had been acting. Breaking the stair they had on each other they both remained where they were waiting for their cheeks to cool. Raising his optics from the floor Bumblebee building need to say something, something sincere. "You know Prowl I really do love the whole world."

The End.

_Chapter three is finally up and it's longer than I had originally intended it to be, more so is that I had no real absolute direction for this third entry just that I wanted it to be about Prowl and Bumblebee fighting through song about their preferred likes on earth. But oh well it's here and it's up and I hope it's a joy to all the readers._

_I wanted very badly to get this chapter up before the 17__th__ of October the reason being is that it is my birthday, tomorrow is my birthday. Happy! _

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the upcoming holiday. Happy Halloween or for those who don't celebrate it happy holidays._

_Please wished me happy birthday if you can and finally don't be shy gimme your fyi._


End file.
